


[虫铁]《After The Good Time》

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, SpiderIron - Freeform, 虫铁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: 虫铁。假孕。双性车《Have A Good Time》的后续。仍为双性。“我没想到你们居然能一次中标...魔咒解除前你可能会有很多症状，比如产奶。”





	[虫铁]《After The Good Time》

“这不对。很不对。”Tony等待了好一会儿，才听到面前眉头皱起的女人说了这句话。他看上去无比平静实际上手心里已经渗出了汗来，心跳在加快节奏不均匀。  
自Peter找来将他按在床上在他仍未恢复的时候把他办了以后，已经过去半个月了。在这种状况下做那事很刺激他承认，但刺激之余他是有些害怕的。  
使用属于女性的那处会不会减缓魔咒的消退他不知道，Peter又不顾他的阻拦次次都要撞进那里面，虽然他也不想阻拦他只是装模作样说几句就是了。察觉到自己似乎没有在继续恢复他有些慌张，却硬是捺下自己的不安安抚自己这只是心理作用，是希望自己立刻恢复实际上却没有那么快的心理落差。  
可一周后他就不能这么蒙蔽自己了。就算使用那里会减缓魔咒消退的速度，可这消退的也太慢了，Tony觉得说这个状态的消退是直接停止了还更可信些。可真要拿这件事情去问法师他又觉得羞于启齿，他只能憋着不说继续蒙骗自己过段时间就好了。  
而在一次不太寻常的反胃后，担忧的要命的Peter火急火燎的将极不情愿的他采用半哄半骗的方式带到了法师这儿。揶揄的看着他们俩调侃着的法师在用法术检测了他的身体后皱起眉头沉下脸色，顿了顿之后进行了第二次的检测。这次的检测时间放的更慢，看起来像是她怀疑自己的判断要仔仔细细审测确定一遍。  
看到她这个样子，Tony沉下来的心已经实了一半。事实上他对一切到底是什么状况有些猜测，这段时间来就是自我催眠希望不要是他所想的那样。  
“你们...Emmmm......”Antarctic放下手，白色光芒散去隐在空中。她摸着下巴显得有些犹豫，斟酌了片刻措辞她委婉的开口：“这段时间，频率如何？”  
“我指的不是普通的，是与这个魔咒有关的。”她隐晦的点出自己真正的意思，有些尴尬的盯着桌面。  
“...很经常。”Tony咽了口唾液，努力维持着自己面上与声音的平静。Antarctic挑起眉毛张开嘴显出要追问具体频率的样子，Peter及时补充：“几乎是每天。”  
“恭喜，会是个女孩。”Antarctic没说话，倒是抱肘站在一旁旁观着的Stephen开了口。他面上半遮不掩的显着笑意，Tony从没发现Stephen还会幸灾乐祸。  
“我从头开始讲吧。”Antarctic恢复了常态，她敲了敲桌子将两人的注意力吸引过来：“魔咒的消退停止了，这次它会持续多久我是真的不清楚了。”  
“这个魔咒很完备，我想你们应该已经发现了。”她继续说：“本来应该是随着时间它会慢慢消退的，但一来你们在影响它，二来你们有了个小女儿，它只能停止消退防止伤到孩子。”  
“...我怀孕了？”Tony满脸的不敢置信。他下意识的伸手想将手放到自己的肚子上又猛地意识到这动作有多不妥立刻控制住手不让它下落接着挪到旁边，Peter脸上显出紧张，他的手在微微的发颤，伸手握住Tony的手。  
“没有没有，真怀上不可能。”Antarctic赶紧否定。“你的大脑判定你怀上了，所以你会出现一些特殊反应。”  
“魔咒的不消退是其中之一。恶心反胃有没有？口味改变有没有？这样的情况起码再得持续上半个月，直到你的大脑反应过来你没有怀孕。”Antarctic拍了拍Tony的肩膀。  
“我没想到你们居然能一次中标...魔咒解除前除了上面提到的这些你可能还会有其它的一些症状，比如产奶。”

Tony能够切实体会到怀孕女性的痛苦后，对所有母亲油然生出了许多敬意。虽然大脑判定他怀孕了但他并没有，并且他是男性，一切异常没有真正会有的异常那么剧烈。  
但一些下意识的举动让他恨不得立刻让时间退回到半个月前，躲的再远一些不让Peter找到。他会下意识的拒绝Peter就因为担心会顶到孩子让她受伤，被Peter顶的难受或是他一下子进的太深的时候会心慌下意识的抱住肚子。甚至他好几次悬崖勒马，将险些脱口而出的“别顶到孩子”全吞进肚子里。  
而一切表现中最可怕的，还要数乳房的胀痛。本来已经缩小了许多的胸部再次胀大，Peter的揉捏让他无数次怀疑下一秒就要有水被挤出来了。那水到底该被怎么称呼他一清二楚羞于启齿，偏偏知道他没事之后Peter更是变本加厉，逮着这个事情说事儿。  
Tony所有的羞于启齿，都被Peter用极为无辜的语调语气表情说出来，目的昭然若揭。Tony对他的坏心思气的咬牙却又无可奈何，并且无法否认的他很吃小奶狗狼化的这一套，平日里的乖宝宝讲荤话做坏事最能惹的人脸红心跳。  
就像现在这样，他被Peter压在书桌上，Peter掐着他的腰将自己完全送进去。“怀孕”期间他比平常要更敏感，水流的更快量更大，对快感的感知能力提升，承受能力却下降了。  
在这段时间，这是最常见的体位。大力挺撞的同时Peter揉捏着他的胸含住乳头吮吸，完全没有掩盖自己真实目的的意思。在这个时候他也推拒不了他，手上软绵绵的没有力气，按在Peter头上要将他脑袋推开，Peter会拱开他的手，再惩罚似的用牙齿小力的咬他的乳头。  
身体原因是一方面，Peter吮咬揉捏的太勤是另一方面，Peter期盼并一直为此努力的场景终于在这时候实现了。  
“Mr.Stark。”Peter舔去嘴角上沾着的白色液体，温和乖顺的冲愣住了反应不过来的Tony笑着：“您流奶了。”  
“闭嘴！”Tony被他说的猛地回过了神，面上一瞬间红的彻底。热流冲破阻碍流出身体只在那一刹那，发生的太快太突然他根本来不及反应。极度的羞耻，他别过头去恨不得立刻从这间房子里消失，消失到Peter找不到也不知道的地方最好。  
“您要尝尝它的味道吗？”Peter不为所动，温和有礼的询问着Tony。要不是正被兴奋到了极点的青年大力顶撞着操的呼吸都不匀，Tony还真要以为他就只是普普通通的询问了一下而已。  
“不准提！”Tony难堪的闭上眼装作什么都看不见什么都不知道，Peter接下来狠狠的一撞逼得他身子颤的更厉害，哭腔几乎压抑不住。  
眼前的景象就像是处于虚幻中，Peter目不转睛的看着Tony，生怕遗漏了某个细节。Tony面色绯红睫毛轻颤着沾了泪花，胸口鼓胀着滴落下来乳白色的奶，女穴紧紧包裹着性器不断收缩绞紧。  
Peter失控了，他握着Tony的腰每一下冲撞都没有控制力道，大力而快速的不带任何怜惜。快感来的近乎是鞭挞，Tony发出一声丢脸的抽泣后紧紧捂住了自己的嘴，却在某一下过深的狠顶之后惊慌的伸手捂住了肚子：“别顶到孩子...”  
后果可想而知。Peter倒吸一口凉气，受苦受累的还是Tony。这番情事到了最后Tony几乎已经麻木，只盼着Peter能赶紧结束，他是真的受不住了。

“不要对我摆出这幅脸色，Stark。”Stephen头也没抬继续看着手中年代久远的世界孤品文献：“没办法就是没办法，你再怎么催也没用。”  
“意思就是...只能委屈你了。”Antarctic的眼神止不住的往Tony胸口瞟：“没有前人的先例可以借鉴，甚至你都到了产...这一步，只能随遇而安了。”

[END]


End file.
